


Green and Red

by Zinthezinner



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Blood, F/F, I know it looks bad for a while but hang in there, Vampires, himeno is just gay okay and karin is just kinda Like That, nothing actually happens apart from vampire stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner
Summary: Himeno has been invited to Karin's dorm whilst Emma is away for the holidays. Little does she know, she's in for a rather dramatic unwrapping. Read the tags.
Relationships: Ayanokouji Himeno/Asaka Karin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Green and Red

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 1am after playing a vampire game. It's just cool vampire stuff, okay? Okay.

Himeno felt faint at the thought of what had happened earlier.  
  
She’d managed to score some time alone with Karin, her crush, and they’d talked, and they’d gotten closer, and she’d been kissed on the cheek, and when Karin had noticed how excited she was she’d kissed her on the LIPS, and even thinking about it now she felt like quietly squealing. She did that into her pillow.   
  
“Fufu,” Karin had laughed to her when Himeno had almost passed out on the spot.   
“You liked that, huh?” she had asked, to which Himeno could only frantically nod.   
“With that cute hair bow of yours you look like a present being shaken to see what’s inside. It’s fitting, I suppose. Christmas is soon… I wonder if I’ll be able to unwrap my present early~?”   
  
The poor girl had her heart skip a beat at that, feeling dizzy and disoriented. She hadn’t been sure of how much of an innuendo that was. Even now, several hours later, she wasn’t sure how much of an innuendo that was. Maybe she’d meant it as getting to know her better? Maybe she’d meant it as taking her bow out of her hair? Maybe she’d meant it as… something else..?   
  
Either way, she’d then invited Himeno to come to her dorm later. Apparently Emma was visiting her family for the holidays, so they would be alone. They would be alone…   
  
God, she felt like she hadn’t stopped blushing since. Was it even healthy to have such a red face for so long? She felt like she was going to pass out. How long had it been? She’d had dinner at 5, and she’d been told to get to Karin’s dorm at 7:30. She had a little time, but she should be getting dressed to go soon. Odd time to meet up, especially as she’d said it wasn’t for dinner, but Himeno didn’t care. Maybe it was for dessert, so she’d skipped that.   
  
Having a sweet treat with Karin… now that was a thought. A thought she’d had before, and a thought she’d have again. She’d seen some of her magazine shoots. Ice creams, tarts, cakes of all kinds… it all looked wonderful, though not as wonderful as the model herself.   
  
Model… she should get dressed.   
  
She’d been thinking it through for a while, and she’d decided on a long-sleeved green dress with an understated black coat over fake-thigh-high insulated stockings. Once she was out of the house, she’d be wearing sensible sneakers as well. For now, she just needed to redo her hair, as she had been rolling around in bed for too long to not.   
  
Her brush was gentle as she pulled it carefully through her hair, starting at the bottom and working her way to the top to get the knots out more easily. A rose hairclip went in next, above her left ear. The box of hair ribbons was after that, and she eyed it curiously. Perhaps she could ‘repurpose’ one of them to serve as a choker? That would be stylish, right? And fitting, with the whole ‘present’ thing? Yes. That sounded good.   
  
She didn’t have any greens that _quite_ matched her dress, but she had two she could work in as a gradient. It looked cute when she twirled in front of her mirror, which was good enough for her.   
  
She picked up the bag she’d packed (which included her camera in its case) and left without a word. 

* * *

  
“Welcome, welcome! Come on in, Himeno. May I take your coat?”   
  
Himeno just barely managed to keep her composure enough to nod at her host. She started unbuttoning the ebony garment, gradually revealing the vivid green hiding beneath. She did this in front of Karin, hoping both that she was and was not paying attention, not lifting her gaze from the coat to check. The upperclassman took the garment from her after she shrugged it off, putting it out of sight.   
  
The room itself was about as big as she’d expected. Furnished and painted as you might think a modern dormroom would be, too. Unremarkable, apart from the fact that Karin spent time there.   
  
“Nice place you have here, Asaka-san.”   
“Emma and I both, but yes. It’s functional. You didn’t tell anyone you were coming here, correct?”   
“Correct.”   
“Good girl.”   
  
Oh. ‘Good girl’, huh? The phrase played over in her ears, which grew redder by the second along with the rest of her face.   
  
“If I may ask, w-what did you bring me here for?”   
“Why don’t you sit on my bed and find out?” Karin suggested with a sultry wink.   
  
That was too much.   
  
Himeno felt dizzy, a headache muscling its way into her head. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she could feel it in her temples.   
  
“Oh my, do you need to lie down? You seem unwell.”   
“Mmm… that could be good.”   
“Here, come to my bed. I’ll guide you.”   
  
It was helpful, but in many ways it was unhelpful. The bed was firm, but not firm enough to be entirely uncomfortable.   
  
“You’re not anemic, are you? I didn’t pick you for the type, but that would be awful if so.”   
“No- no, it’s nothing like that. I’m just…”   
“Embarrassed?”  
"Mmm."  
“Ah, I think I understand.”   
  
Karin sat on the bed herself.   
  
“Someone you admire so much inviting you to their dorm at night, asking if they’ll be able to ‘unwrap their present early’ when they see you with a bow on. It’d make most people flustered, I imagine. Especially now that you’re in their bed, and they’re practically on top of you, admiring that adorable face of yours.”   
  
When had she gotten practically on top of her? Not that she was complaining, of course.   
  
“I see you’ve put on an extra ribbon today. Is that for me~?”   
“Yes!” Himeno squeaked.   
“How did you know? Such a thoughtful girl you are. Let’s get that off, shall we?”   
  
The long, manicured nails pressed lightly with the rest of Karin’s fingers into Himeno’s neck as the choker was carefully untied. Himeno scrunched her eyes closed.   
  
The pressure of the choker was replaced by hot breath at her throat, making her shiver.   
  
“Stay still, it’ll hurt less.”   
  
… Hurt?   
  
And before she could process that, hurt it did. Two sharp pains in her neck, in her arteries, right beside each other. Himeno gasped, fingers clenching the sheets. Pale skin gave way very suddenly to scarlet blood, gushing from the inside of Himeno’s carotid to the inside of Karin’s mouth.   
  
A quiet “Ow!” was all she could muster to express herself verbally for the moment.   
  
The vampire’s rhythmic sucking of her lifeforce was both deeply distressing and, oddly, deeply relaxing. There was something about the soon-to-be-severe blood loss that didn’t feel so bad actually, if you could ignore the pain of it. Maybe it was the fact that Karin of all people was doing it, but she couldn’t say that for sure.   
  
“Are you going to kill me?” she asked, feeling more lightheaded than before.  
“If I had kept going a minute longer, there would have been no saving you.” Karin stated, withdrawing her fangs and wiping her mouth.  
“Oh. Are you going to finish the job?”   
“It depends, really. Do you want to die?”   
“By your hand? Gladly. I’d die a thousand deaths if killing me a thousand times over was what pleased you. To feed you… I couldn’t ask for more.”   
“To feed me, huh?”   
  
Himeno nodded, feeling the puncture wounds in her neck protest.   
  
“I suppose… hmmm. I don’t suppose you’d want to be my cattle, would you? Staying alive just to provide for my bloodlust every so often? To have me feed off of you, to suck your very lifeforce out?”   
“It would be an honour, Asaka-san.”   
“You’re lucky you’re so dreadfully cute, Himeno.”   
  
Karin retreated slightly, brushing blood-stained hair from her face.   
  
“... Thank you, by the way. Your blood tastes delicious. We should get you cleaned up now though, I’ve had my fill.”   
  
'Your blood tastes delicious'. What an odd compliment.

**Author's Note:**

> I will feed you, himekarin shippers.


End file.
